


He Also Cooks

by novemberhush



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A Little Light Angst, And ‘I can neither confirm nor deny you’re correct’ Steve, Anxious Danny, But I’m blushing so draw your own conclusions, Ended up referencing a movie because hey this is me, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nothing too serious I assure you, Reassuring Steve, Started out based on a lyric prompt, Which quickly becomes teasing Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Steve and Danny are oh so close to taking that final step together, but Danny is still holding back, afraid of getting hurt once again. But when it comes to Danny, Steve is willing to wait as long as it takes. Even if his emotions are under siege...





	He Also Cooks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).



> Hey! I wanted to write a McDanno fic so stellarmeadow gave me the lyric prompt _Hold my breath as you're moving in/ Taste your lips and feel your skin/ When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly/ Don't run away/ And it's hard to love again/ When the only way it's been/ When the only love you know/ Just walked away/ If it's something that you want/ Darling you don't have to run/ You don't have to go_.
> 
> Somewhere along the way, though, that idea got hijacked a little...

Danny’s lips were so tantalizingly close Steve could almost taste them already. _Almost_ being the operative word.

 

He’d held his breath as Danny had leaned forward, further into his personal space than he’d ever been before without some reason to excuse or justify it. There was no reason now as far as Steve could tell. No reason save the oldest in the world perhaps. Or so he hoped. Their proximity, the fact they were almost (that word again), but not quite, touching each other, meant he could feel the exact moment Danny began to panic.

 

“Breathe,” he murmured, hands coming up to run soothingly down Danny’s arms before he thought better of it, aborting the action. The last thing he wanted was for Danny to feel hemmed in, constricted, _trapped_. He’d waited this long, and he would wait longer still to ensure that if ( _when)_  this did finally happen that Danny was entirely comfortable with it.

 

“Steve, I… I can’t,” Danny whispered. “I want to, but I can’t.”

 

“It’s all right, Danno. It’s all right.” Steve meant every word. He moved back a little, giving Danny some room, but Danny swayed forward on his feet, as if his body instinctively wanted to follow Steve’s. That gave Steve more hope.

 

“Hey, hey,” Steve said, ducking down until Danny made eye contact with him. “Can I hug you? Would that be okay?”

 

Danny smiled the most heartbreaking smile Steve had ever seen. “Of course you can hug me, ya big goof.”

 

Steve snorted, but wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Danny’s solid frame.

 

“Really, it’s okay, Danno. Whatever you want is always okay. Whether that means we move slowly or we don’t move at all. It’s your call.”

 

“I’m just... God, I want you so much, Steve. But I’m so scared. The last time I felt anything even remotely like this for someone was with Rachel and we all know how that turned out.”

 

“I know. But I’m not Rachel, Danny. And, yeah, I don’t know what this is gonna be, any more than you do. I can’t see the future, no one can. But if I had to hazard a guess, if I had to put a name to it, I’d call it forever. You’re in my blood now, Jersey. My blood, my head, my heart, and I’m never walking away from you. If we never go beyond what we have now, or if we do, I’m never walking away. No matter what else does or doesn’t happen, I’m always gonna be your friend. Okay? You hear me? You’re never getting rid of me, Williams.”

 

“Promise?” Danny mumbled, face buried against Steve’s neck, body trembling under Steve’s hands.

 

“Scout’s honour,” Steve replied.

 

This time it was Danny’s turn to snort. “I bet you actually were a Scout too, weren’t you? Out doing wilderness training at the age of five, all camouflage gear and your face painted up. John Rambo had nothing on little Stevie McGarrett, right?”

 

“Well, I was a Sea Cadet, actually, so…”

 

“Oh, _excuuuuse me_! So you were probably working out strategies for what to do if you were ever hijacked at sea like some middle school Casey Ryback then, is that it?”

 

Steve stayed incriminatingly silent.

 

“Oh my God, I’m right, aren’t I?!” Danny crowed, stepping back because this was apparently too good to miss seeing the look on Steve’s increasingly red face.

 

“Is he the reason you became a Navy SEAL?? Did you practice saying that “Nah, I’m just a cook” line in the mirror before you leapt around your bedroom taking out the imaginary bad guys and locking lips with Miss July ‘89?? Oh my God, Steve, please tell me I’m right! Oh, I’m really gonna enjoy calling you _Steven_ so much more from now on, Seagal!” Danny was laughing so hard he was practically _wheezing_ by this stage.

 

Steve’s lips were set in a thin line, determined to let nothing slip out that could provide Danny any more ammunition to ridicule him with. Not that he seemed to need any more.

 

“Oh, babe,” he said, laughter subsiding into a gentle chuckle. “You’re something else, buddy. I love you.”

 

Steve’s eyes snapped to meet Danny’s, his mouth falling open at the words ‘ _I love you_ ’. It wasn’t like they’d never said them to each other before. They had, several times. But this time felt different. Danny felt it too, Steve could tell from the way he sobered, all amusement falling away, face open and vulnerable. Steve couldn’t stand the fear he saw there. Especially not when there was something he could do to assuage it.

 

“I love you too, Danny. Always.”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

And just like that the fear was gone. Danny rushed forward to press his lips against Steve’s, warm and sure and so, so sweet. Steve didn’t hesitate to get with the program, arms enveloping Danny and mouth opening under his, granting access for Danny to explore, and exploring in his turn.

 

“Jesus, Steven,” Danny panted several minutes later when they pulled back just far enough to catch their breath. “Where’d you learn to kiss like that?? Because you are really, really good at it. I mean, like, _freakishly_ good. Phenomenal, even. Out-freakin’-standing.”

 

Steve grinned, seeing the opportunity and going for it. “Yeah, well… I also cook.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So if you got this far, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. The movie I was referencing, and which both the “Nah, I’m just a cook” and the “Yeah, well... I also cook” lines come from, was of course ‘Under Siege’. 
> 
> It came out in 1992, when Steve would’ve been turning 15. I think that was also the year his mother was supposedly killed too, but if the film came out before that happened then I can imagine a carefree Steven McGarrett jumping round his room like his name’s actually Steven Seagal.
> 
> Come say hi in the comments section, or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I promise not to bite! :-)


End file.
